


Wonderful, Tommy.

by romanrorypond



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Brenda mention, M/M, Minho mention, Post Death Cure, dead!newt, platonic newmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanrorypond/pseuds/romanrorypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas did it. He survived the Maze, the Scorch, and defeated WICKED.</p><p>He will repopulate the world and restore humanity.</p><p>But that doesn't stop the nightmares.<br/>--</p><p>or. Thomas has a nightmare one night about Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful, Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS ITS REALLY SAD IM REALLY SORRY OH GOSH
> 
> LISTEN TO SHE IS THE SUNLIGHT BY TRADING YESTERDAY WHILE READING THANKS
> 
> alt title is Bloody Wonderful, Tommy.

It was cold and Thomas loved it.

Thomas was 22 now.

The world had slowly been regrowing. The plants a little more the green. The sky a little more friendly. The people a little more sweet. 

The world around them seemed to be calm. It seemed like a new burst of warmth and humanity again. He was 22. Brenda had stayed by his side. Brenda held his hand and tended to his wounds and eventually had decided that they would continue to better the Earth together. 

But the nightmares came back. They never left. The faces of the lost. The faces of the Gone. The dead. The broken, hurt, and beaten. Thomas wanted to forget everything. Go through another swipe. A permanent one. 

He had a nightmare one night. He was 16 again, and he was also 16. Maybe 17. He never really learned how old he was.  
He was holding him. And he was crying. It was awkward, really, the holding. He was taller than him. But he didn't mind holding him. Thomas found himself crying too. 

Thomas ran a hand through his blonde hair, stopping at his temple. He ran his fingers gently over the exit wound, the bullet hole bleeding gently over Thomas' fingers. Newt tightened his grip on Thomas, nestling his head into the crook of his neck. Thomas wiped the blood from his head, whispering nonsense to him. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I-" 

Thomas choked up, cradling Newt's head softly in his warmth, feeling his chest rise and fall. He opened his tear soaked eyes and looked around them. It was green, the sun incredibly bright, yet barely warm. The trees didn't stretch very far, until they were cut off by towering, stone walls.

They were in the Glade. 

Newt opened his eyes and held Thomas' face in his hands, before smiling. 

"You did wonderful Tommy. So, so wonderful. Bloody wonderful. I'll cry, and I'll miss you. But you did it. So...so.. so wonderful." 

Newt kissed Thomas' forehead, lowering his gaze onto Thomas' disheartned expression.

"I killed you." Thomas coughed out. Newt smiled, and brushed his hand against his cheek. 

"You helped me. And I'm so grateful. You have to let it go. It's time for you to go." Newt stood up, heading for the Deadheads. Thomas felt an urge to run after him, wrap his arms around him, begging him not to leave, to come back to the new land and live with him and Minho and Brenda, and be with them- with him forever.

He knew he couldn't. He knew what he did. He knew that his sweet voice and warm body was a fake illusion. That Newt wasn't here anymore. That he was rotting somewhere, and it was all Thomas' fault.

But he had to let it go. It's what he wanted. He did it. 

Thomas woke in a cold sweat, Brenda curled up next to him. He laid his head onto his pillow, fluttering his eyes shut.

 

He hoped he really did bloody wonderful.


End file.
